


Twist

by Celiett



Series: ==> Become a HUNTER [2]
Category: Homestuck, Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society (Homestuck), Burgundy Hisoka, Established Relationship, M/M, Purple Illumi, Quadrant Confusion, Slice of Life, Trolls, Trollstuck
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celiett/pseuds/Celiett
Summary: Однажды эта неразбериха с квадрантами совершенно точно сведет его с ума.





	

**Author's Note:**

> написано на WTF Kombat 2016.

Небо залито кровью, когда Хисока появляется на побережье.

Он долго бредет у самой кромки воды, зарываясь ступнями в горячий от дневного зноя песок. Тяжелые мутные волны накатывают все чаще и чаще, жадно лижут оставшиеся позади следы, обжигают кожу такой манящей сейчас прохладой. Но Хисока вовремя одергивает себя – для него, теплокровного тролля, такой перепад температуры сулит только смерть.

Хисока прекрасно помнит всех тех отважных, дерзнувших бросить вызов природе Альтернии и вылезти из развалин Метеора в поисках лучшей доли. Никто не заставлял их испытывать границы дозволенного и пределы собственного организма. Никто не выгонял из уютных и теплых ульев, чтобы бесконечно блуждать в поисках пристанища и свежей пищи, а затем живьем замерзать у готовых вот-вот затухнуть костров во время темных сезонов.  
Но, друг за другом, они уходили, будто бы поддавшись какому-то странному, слышному только им одним зову.

Смех не удается сдержать, и он еще долго клокочет где-то в горле.

Хисока прекрасно знает это.  
Хисока сам был одним из таких, отчаянных и сумасбродных, но, в итоге, все-таки сумел выжить.

Песок застревает под ногтями. Хисока перебирает его бездумно, горсть за горстью, впитывая уходящее тепло каждой клеточкой тела – последние крохи былой жары стремительно тают в воздухе. Скоро от едкого запаха соли не останется и следа, воздух насытится прохладой и свежестью, и тогда… тогда тишина вокруг станет во много раз опаснее.

Хисоке не впервой вторгаться на чужую территорию. Да и откуда ему вообще знать, какие твари выйдут на охоту в первые же часы ухода солнечного света.

Ожидание с каждой секундой тяготит все сильнее.

– Не думал увидеть тебя здесь так рано.

Хисока не сразу замечает присутствие постороннего рядом, – в конце концов, шум океана и стойкий запах усыпляют любые инстинкты наземного жителя – но, распознав голос, мгновенно расслабляется и расправляет плечи:

– А может мне слишком сильно хотелось увидеть тебя?

– Не убедительно.

Иллуми медленно выходит из воды – потяжелевшие волосы облепили рога, лоб, плечи точно гнилые водоросли – и, оказавшись рядом, опускается на землю, аккуратно подобрав под себя ноги.

Иллуми совсем не меняется. Все та же подчеркнутая холодность и отчужденность. Все тот же пустой и безразличный взгляд.  
Но все-таки Хисока замечает, как нетерпеливо подрагивают крылья носа Иллуми, и, едва успев сдержать приподнявшиеся в улыбке уголки губ, тянется рукой назад, к отброшенной и совсем забытой походной сумке.

– Надеюсь, теперь ты сумеешь оценить мою щедрость, – звучит совсем как издевка, но Иллуми уже не слышит его.

Лежащая на самом дне сумки, под заботливо припасенными Хисокой рациями и поддельными документами, рыба интересует его гораздо сильнее встречи со старым другом.

Ах да. Высшекровные же не имеют привычки заводить себе друзей.  
И как только Хисока мог забыть.

Иллуми ест быстро, ловко орудуя когтями и забираясь даже под жаберные пластины, туда, где мясо особенно нежное, сочное и источает легкий, чуть кисловатый запах. Такое считается чуть ли не деликатесом в высших кругах.

Какая мерзость.

Хисока старается не обращать внимания.  
Он сбивчиво пересказывает все, что удалось узнать об экзаменах прошлых оборотов, и коротко упоминает слухи о том, что может ожидать претендентов в этот раз. Специально выдерживает длинные паузы, смотрит в сторону океана, на все еще заметные в полумраке следы.

Но все-таки цепляется взглядом за появляющуюся с каждым новым укусом острую кромку зубов, резко дергающийся кадык, тонкую, облепленную волосами шею. И каждый раз где-то внутри него, прямо под сердечной мышцей, начинает ворочаться и скрестись, что-то совершенно непонятное, мутное, невыносимо яркое.

Хисока не знает, чего ему хочется сильнее. Просто накрыть ладонью в странной ласке, повинуясь мимолетному порыву алых чувств. Или же сжать со всей силы, до громкого хруста и разводов фиолетового меж пальцев.

Однажды эта неразбериха с квадрантами совершенно точно сведет его с ума.

– Тебе не обязательно идти вместе со мной, – голос Иллуми приводит в чувство. Его взгляд слишком темен: угроза, предостережение, сложно понять, чего больше.

Как опрометчиво все-таки было забыть, каким жутким в гневе бывает Иллуми.  
И как сильно Хисоке не хочется стать его противником.

– Ну что ты, – улыбается он в ответ. И, протянув руку, аккуратно стирает пальцами с подбородка Иллуми блестящую дорожку слюны и сока, – мне будет слишком одиноко без тебя. Да и к тому же… когда еще выдастся такая возможность развлечься?

По крайней мере, в ближайшее время.


End file.
